The Hunter & The Predator
by Aurelian Girl
Summary: Who is the real prey? The hunter? Or the predator?


The Hunter and The Predator:

She was hiding inside an old oak cupboard, trembling in fear. She tried her very best not to pant or sob anymore, but in vain. Her hair was unkempt, looking like a haystack, while her feet were bleeding, covered with melting snow. Her dress was covered in mud, teared and dirty. She kept trembling inside, fearing for her life, like the way a scared gazelle does when it is being chased by a ferocious predator.

"Where are you, my pretty little thing? Come out, come out, wherever you are! I'm gonna get ya!", the raspy voice called out, while posing an evil, lecherous, crooked smile. His teeth flashed brightly in the light of the lamp posts outside, as he kept looking for her, steadily, like a ferocious, bloodthirsty lion.

She swallowed, as she shut her mouth and tried not to make any sound. One mistake can cost her life. She cautiously listened to his footsteps outside. He seemed to be very near her. Her heart skipped a beat in fright, as she catiously kept breathing. She couldn't see what was happening outside, but the key hole enabled her to do so. He was tall, leonine, square shouldered, his face angular with dark eyes. His swift and cautious move made her tremble in fear. She swallowed again, when she saw him walking towards the cupboard where she was hiding.

-"Gotcha! Haha! I found you, my pretty little thing! Come to papa!", saying so, he grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the cupboard.

-"NO! NO! Let me go! Leave me, monster!", she screamed in pain and horror, as she was mercilessly dragged out of the cupboard to the floor.

-"Now, onto the business...", he put her on the floor, while keeping a feet on her chest.

He was about to take off his T-shirt, when he felt it. A sharp jab on his chest, something coming out of his body. He felt a sting of pain, before he felt a set of sharp teeth sinking onto his wrist, then biting onto his elbow, followed by his neck.

-"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!", he was only let to scream in pain, before he was frontal hit on his head.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself tied to a pillar. The ropes were tied too tightly, as they left bruises and marks on the places where he was tied up. He tried to move but in vain.

-"Oh, good! You're awake! Finally! About time! Dude, I haven't gotten all day!", he heard a reedy, feminine voice nearby.

About 8 feet away from him, a bonfire was lit. There were several stuff scattered all around it, something metalic that was glittering because of the fire.

Then he saw her!

It was the same girl he was stalking, to violate her! He even remembered tracking her down and catching her! When he was about to violate her, something attacked him. He looked down at his wrist, it had bled dry. So was the elbow. But he felt a sharp pang on pain on his neck. His head hurt too.

"Remember me?", she came near him, flashing her bright, shiny teeth.

Her canine teeth looked sharper that normal. Her eyes were large, dark and deep, but with something omnious and sinister in them. They glittered because of the fire. Her carvaceous body was still in the dirty, muddy dress from this afternoon. She was wearing a pair of boots now, with dark gloves. Her voluptuous, ripe lips posed a crooked smile. Her long wavy hair was loose, flowing in the air.

"You!", he uttered, his throat as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Good! You remember me!", she flashed a grin.

"You b****! You w****! Let me go! Let me go!", he screamed and screamed, hoping that someone might hear him. She smiled, not at all worried about it.

"Scream all you want! No one will hear you! Don't you remember? We are in an old, abandoned mill, in an old abandoned town, about 2 miles away from the nearest house? You should remember! You're the one who chased me here! Or did you? Oops! I was wrong! Let me rephrase that! I was the one who lured you here! Oops!", she giggled.

"You f****** b****! Let me go!", he kept screaming like a lunatic, desperate to set free.

"Yeah, right! Like I'll do that! You're my prey! How can I let you go so easily? First, let me have my feast. Then, you can...Oops! When I'll be done with you, all you'll have left is bones, hair and tooth. Nothing else! The offals will be gone too!", she said as if she were talking about some sort of scrumptious meal.

"What?", he was bamboozled.

"That's right, sugar! I'm anthropophagous!", she declared proudly.

"What?", he couldn't understand.

"Oh, you illiterate oaf! You lecherous bumpkin! It means I'm a man-eating human. Duh!", she shook her head as if it was a known fact.

His mouth fell open. He was scared now. His heart skipped a bit now.

Just an hour or two ago, he was the predator, but now he is the prey! She was the prey and he was the predator then. He swallowed, as he watched her stir the fire. Now he realized what those metalic things were.

"Look, I'm sorry that I called you a 'w****' and a 'b****', but please! Don't kill me! Please!", he pleaded now, but she ignored him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Huh? What kind of sick habit is this? Normal stuff doesn't satisfy your hunger, huh? Is that it? Huh? Why?", he screamed out.

"Fine! You wanna know? I'll tell ya! I'm a Satan worshipper, okay? I wanna achieve the power that'll please him, make him acknowledge my existence. The only way to do so is by sucking out the dark souls! Once I consume you, after chanting a special spell and performing some rituals, I'll be able to enslave your soul. So far, I've enslaved 153 souls. But once I reach the number 1000, I'll be able to conquer the power I require to please Satan! Then Satan will have to acknowledge me, as his greatest weapon! So, I need you, your flesh, blood and soul!", she revealed to him.

"But why me? What made you choose me?", he desperately asked her.

"Didn't you hear me just now? You have a dark, tainted soul! You've raped and murdered more than 30 girls so far! Your name is Christian, but your soul isn't! You have no remorse, no attempt for atonement or salvation! You're non-atheist too. Which are the prerequisites I require! Dirts like you pollute this earth. But you also come in handy for people like me! If you're a predator, I'm the hunter! Anyway, enough talk, let's get down for business, shall we?", saying so, she brought out a dagger, pointed directly at his throat.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO..."

She reached the train station in time. The train to North Carolina was just about to leave. She was in the ladies room, changing her dress. She was now wearing a pair of shorts, a T-shirt and a hoody. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her legs showed off, to lure her next prey. She took a seat next to the window, when the train started to move.

As the train was moving, she saw a man with scruffy beard, wearing jeans and hoody, leering at him. She frowned in fake anger and looked the other way, setting the bait. She flaunted her legs more and more to lure him.

A few seconds later, he came to sit beside her. She acted as if she were ignoring him.

"Hi, I'm Robbie!", he said in a husky voice.

She didn't turn her head to him for a reply. A few seconds went by, after which he started to touch her thigh discreetly. She faked to be annoyed and moved his hands, luring him even more. He came closer, trying to touch her thighs again.

"Nice prey!", she thought to herself, as she smacked her lips.


End file.
